Use of remote controlled aircraft have increased in popularity due to improved aircraft design and functionality, increased availability, and decreased prices. These remote controlled aircraft, also called drones or unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs), are used by hobbyists for entertainment, photography, and for other recreation, such as racing. Some hobbyists race remote controlled aircraft for fun or in competitions. The competitions often have expensive and custom equipment that define a course for the race. However, such custom equipment lack flexibility and do not accommodate many needs for individuals that desire to race remote controlled aircraft in other venues, such as at home.